Dazai Hilang!
by Misacchin
Summary: Di pagi musim gugur yang tenang nan malas, Dazai menghilang dan dituduh nyemplung ke sungai./"Aku dan Hirotsu-san sudah mencarinya dengan teliti."/"Kyouka, Q, ayo kita pergi."/"Ingat ya, Edogawa Ranpo ini akan menjadi seorang detektif–"/DLDR/Fict pertama bersama char presyies Poto Mafia/Chuuya-Q-Kyouka
1. Chapter 1

**Dazai Hilang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BSD tetep punya Asagiri-san._

 _Kalo BSD punya Misa, Atsushi bakal selametan ganti nama jadi Astuti dah._

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengahan musim gugur. Setidaknya itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Chuuya yang sedang bergelung anget di bawah selimut oranye tebal miliknya. Sofa perpustakaan Port Mafia diklaim miliknya seenak jidat. Bahkan Kyouka yang memekik sesekali karena novel pembunuhannya sangat sadis, bagi Chuuya menjadi nina bobonya hari itu.

Ayolah, hari Sabtu dan Minggu adalah waktu santai seluruh anggota Port Mafia. Tidak ada tugas, misi, tapi kalau mau dapat uang tambahan boleh deh jalanin misi khusus selevel nyari bonekanya Elise.

Tapi bagi Chuuya, Dazai, Kyouka, dan Q, Sabtu dan Minggu adalah waktunya istirahat tanpa misi, tugas, maupun latihan yang amit-amit beratnya.

BRAK

Remaja berusia 14 tahun itu mengerang panjang setelah terjatuh karena kaget dengan pintu perpustakaan yang terjeblak tiba-tiba dan dengan suara yang kencang.

"Dazai- _san_ menghilang." Manic biru Chuuya hanya melirik malas ke arah Q yang memegang erat boneka kutukannya dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

"Oh, ayolah," remaja oranye itu mendudukkan diri kesal, "paling jauh juga dia sedang hanyut di sungai, kau tau?"

"Aku dan Hirotsu- _san_ sudah mencarinya dengan teliti." Kedua mata bocah 5 tahun itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kyouka menutup novelnya, "Apa kita harus mencarinya?"

"Biar anggota eksekutif saja yang mencarinya." Selimut kembali digelar untuk bergelung nyaman, "Lagipula, Dazai kan disayang oleh Bos, pasti ia sudah mencari bocah itu sekarang."

"Mereka sedang rapat di luar negeri."

Chuuya menatap tak percaya pada lelaki separuh baya bernama Hirotsu Ryurou. Selimutnya disingkap asal-asalan. "Anda tidak sedang memintaku untuk mencari _jisatsu maniac_ itu kan?" tanyanya sedikit berharap. Jurus _puppy eyes_ ajaran dari Elise ia munculkan.

Hirotsu hanya menatap tiga bocah itu penuh harap. Plis, markas Port Mafia sedang dalam keadaan kosong tanpa para petingginya. Ini DARURAT!

Kyouka menyenggol lengan Chuuya pelan. Yang disenggol menghela nafas panjang lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Ia harus bersiap dan mengganti kaos panjangnya dengan kemeja dan rompi tugasnya. Huweeh, itu menyebalkan.

"Kyouka, Q, ayo kita pergi." Topi pemberian Kouyou dikenakan mantap, "Hirotsu- _san_ tolong jaga markas dan tetaplah waspada."

.

.

.

.

Di luar dingin. Baik Kyouka, Q, maupun Chuuya mengeratkan jaket mereka. Anginnya berhembus pelan tapi cukup menusuk tulang. Jalanan tampak rame. Maklum, jam segini adalah waktu orang pergi kerja dan pergi sekolah. Ah, untung saja Port Mafia menyediakan pembelajaran mandiri bagi anggota berusia sekolah.

"Kyouka, awas!" Kyouka ditarik dari bagian pinggir jalan hingga hampir menabrak pagar pembatas pada jembatan.

BRUK

Chuuya ikut terpelanting bersama seorang remaja yang menggunakan topi baret cokelat.

"Hei," tas yang dibawa pemuda itu didekap erat, "kau hampir saja meremukkan kacamataku!"

"Kau menyalahkanku?!" Chuuya tersulut api dari pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja," mereka berdua berdiri, "kau yang jalan tidak lihat-lihat. Menabrakku seenak jidat!"

"Apa?!"

"Kalau kacamataku pecah, aku tidak bisa jadi detektif terkenal." Pemuda itu masih bersungut ria.

"Hah, omongkosong macam apa itu."

"Ingat ya, Edogawa Ranpo ini akan menjadi seorang detektif–"

"Ayo Kyouka, Q, orang ini banyak omong saja." Tangannya kembali menggandeng gadis dan lelaki kecil di dekatnya.

"Tungguuu."

Tiga bocah Port Mafia itu kembali berhenti untuk sekedar melirik pada remaja bernama Edoga bleh bleh bleh itu.

Kacamata hitam ia kenakan dengan gaya sok keren, "Setelah ini kau tidak akan meremehkanku."

Hening.

Hening.

Hen–

"Jangan dilanjut perjalanan kalian." Ucap Ranpo tiba-tiba.

Chuuya mengernyit tajam, "Hee, kenapa lagi?"

"Kalian bisa celaka. Jantung kalian bisa tidak aman." Lanjut lelaki berkacamata sok detektif itu.

"Ah, kami tau itu." Si oranye kembali mengalihkan pandangan, "Yang penting kami sudah berusaha."

Tiga bocah itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Semoga berhasil!" si Ranpo itu melambaikan tangan ramah

.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _._

 _._

 _Waa salam kenal._

 _Misa newbie di fandom inih,,, salam kenal yehhh_

 _Misa penganut aliran Soukoku sejatieh,, ah karena bang Chuuya terlalu cakep jadi mafia_

 _Kapan ya bang Chuuya tobat trus masuk agensi juga? Bakalan agensi rame kalo ada Chuuya_

 _wkwkwkkw/abaikan_

 _oke,, makasehh,,_

 _mohon kritik saran ripiuw jugaaa..._

 _tengkyuu_


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah kaleng kosong ditendang dan mulai berbunyi berisik berkelontangan. Remaja bersurai oranye itu mendengus-dengus kesal sembari menggigil kedinginan. Jaketnya sudah ia eratkan, tapi tetap saja angin akhir musim gugur itu dingin sekali.

Ia sendirian sekarang. Dua adik dari Port Mafia-nya menghilang entah kemana. Setiap belokan di gudang, ia selalu kehilangan seseorang. Ia sudah berusaha menelusuri hilangnya, tapi nihil. Kyouka dan Q tidak terlihat lagi. Lelah menangis, Chuuya kembali meneguk air minum yang semat disiapkan Kyouka dan Hirotsu- _san_ sebelum tiga bocah itu pergi mencari sang _jisatsu maniac_.

"Rasanya," botol ditutup kembali dan sepasang mata safirnya mengamati jalan di depannya, "semakin aku jalan, aku semakin menjauhi wilayah teritori Port Mafia. Apalagi di depanku sudah hutan, bukan pelabuhan lagi. Bagaimana ini?"tangan kirinya menggenggam erat kantong plastik dan tangan satunya dimasukkan kantung jaket.

Menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan, calon rekannya disekap di salah satu gudang Port Mafia. Kira-kira, ia berada di gudang H9 yang berada di bagian blok paling belakang gudang-gudang besar itu.

"Huweeehh, kalau ada Kyouka, mungkin mencari Dazai akan lebih mudah menggunakan iblisnya untuk memotong bagian atap tiap gudang, jadi aku bisa mengintipnya cepat." Ia menggumam sedikit mengumpat sembari matanya tetap awas mengawasi tiap jalan di depannya. "Setelah ini pasti _ane-sama_ akan memintaku membuat laporan penyelamatan Dazai." Ia mendengus lagi, "Kenapa bocah itu harus menghialang segala sihh?!'

Burung-burung di atap gudang beterbangan menjauh begitu mendengar teriakan melengking milik remaja bermarga Nakahara tersebut. Suaranya menggema indah menggaung dan membuatnya merinding sendiri lalu lari terbirit-birit.

Apalah Chuuya itu.

.

.

.

 **Dazai Hilang! (2)**

 **.**

 _BSD tetep milik Asagiri-san_

 _Fict ini belong ke Misa polepel dah_

 _Warn : typo , gaje, aneh, de le el_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Manik safirnya kembali mencerna jalan di hadapannya. Ia sudah memasuki hutan dan mulai meninggalkan teritori Port Mafia.

"Ini tidak baik," topinya dilepas dan digenggam erat, "sungguh tidak baik." Giginya bergemelutukan karena dingin dan gugup. Ia belum siap sama sekali untuk menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi gravitasinya. Sudah hampir setahun sejak ia pertama kali ditemukan Kouyou beserta Mori dan Dazai dalam keadaan memegang pistol setelah membunuh pembunuh orang tuanya, sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum bisa menguasai kekuatannya yang super itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku malah diculik juga?" topi dikenakan lagi dan tangannya memilin rambut ikalnya gugup. "Lagipula aku ini tamvan, kalau diculik bagaimana? Ini bahaya!" sekali lagi Chuuya berteriak melengking seenak jidatnya.

KRESEK

KRESEK KRESEK

KRESEK

"Siapa di sana?" matanya kini awas menatap ke belakang. Ia kini hanya mendapati dahan-dahan pohon yang sedikit bergerak karena dihembus angin.

BUGH

Remaja itu berguling dari hutan kembali ke pinggiran gudang-gudang dan menghantam sebuah tiang besi dengan kerasnya. Chuuya terbatuk sejenak sebelum kembali membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar sepuluh orang berpakaian hitam dengan masker dan sebuah pistol tiap orangnya yang kini menodong ke arahnya.

"Siapa kalian?"

BUGH

"He-hey, apa-apaan kalian?!" plastik kresek yang isinya tinggal sampah dibuang sembarangan dan mulai memfokuskan diri pada lawannya yang sudah menendang sebanyak dua kali pada perutnya, "Siapa kalian?"

DORR

Chuuya terdiam.

Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara pistol itu sudah membawanya kembali pada masa ia pernah membunuh seseorang dengan pistol. Itu,

mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau diam bocah?" salah seorang musuhnya mulai mengejek dan melontarkan provokasi padanya, "Kau anggota Port Mafia kan? Kau takut dengan suara tembakan, ha?"

DOR

Satu tembakan dilepaskan lagi dan disasarkan tepat di samping kaki Chuuya.

"Sepertinya bocah ini hanya berani gertak saja, ia takut dengan tembakan."

"Apa kita harus membunuhnya?"

"Culik saja."

"Hee?"

"Kita bisa dapat banyak uang jika menculiknya. Kita bisa menjual oragan tubuhnya atau meminta tebusan dari petinggi Port Mafia."

"Kau gila?"

"Itu bunuh diri."

"Yang penting kita kaya."

"J-jangan ambil aku!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hen-

"Bwahahahah, bocah ini mulai mengamuk sepertinya." Salah seorang dari musuhnya mendekati ia dan mengacak surai senjanya, setelah sebelumnya membuang topi pemberian Kouyou.

DOR

" _Ne, oniisan_ , kalian sedang mengganggu temanku ya?" sesosok remaja seumuran Chuuya muncul dari balik salah satu gudang. Tangan kirinya menggunakan kruk untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena kaki kirinya yang patah.

"Dazai," desis Chuuya pelan, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _baka_?!" betaknya kasar. Ia bergerak menghampiri Dazai, namun kembali ditendang lagi hingga ia tersungkur.

DOR

" _Oniisan_ , sekali lagi kau berbuat kasar padanya, aku akan melesatkan peluru ini ke kepalamu loh~" kepulan asap di ujung pistol disebul keren oleh Dazai. Sejak seminggu ia masuk ke Port Mafia, Mori sudah mengajarinya menggunakan pistol dengan benar sehingga ia sangat mahir menggunakan senjata api tersebut.

Dengan tertatih, Dazai menghampiri Chuuya dan memasangkan lagi topi miliknya, "Kau bisa berdiri tidak?"

"Perutku perih tau."

Dazai terkekeh polos, "Ayo kuantar pulang"

Sepuluh orang yang awalnya sempat kocar-kacir itu kini justru mengepung mereka berdua dalam sebuah lingkaran kecil. Chuuya sudah bersiap menggunakan pisaunya yang masih Nampak mengkilat karena belum pernah digunakan. Selama ini ia hanya bertengkar melawan musuh mengandalkan semua barang yang berada di jangkauannya untuk dilemparkan ke seluruh musuhnya.

"Tsk, pisaumu itu sedang tidak berguna dalam keadaan seperti ini." Desis Dazai yang mulai mengisi peluru pistolnya yang kebetulan habis.

"Kau ingin aku menggunakan _tainted_ ku begitu? Gila." Sarkas Chuuya.

"Pistol, Chuuya~. Gunakan pistol, Chuuya~"

"Arrghh, hentikan nada menyebalkanmu itu."

"Nih," sebuah pistol diletakkan tiba-tiba pada telapak tangan Chuuya yang kebetulan terbuka, "aku tau kau mahir dalam menggunakannya."

"T-tidak Dazai. Kau pasti sedang bercanda."

"Tsaaahh, untuk apa bercanda disaat seperti ini? Lagipula manipulasi gravitasimu belum bisa diandalkan kan? Bela dirimu juga masih tingkat dasar."

Ingatkan Chuuya untuk tidak mencekik Dazai karena celotehannya yang berbau ejekan dan olokan serta makian tak berguna.

DOR

DOR

"Hehe, satu tumbang." Dazai terkekeh geli sambil mengusap pipinya yang tergores lesatan peluru.

"D-Dazai, jangan lakukan itu."

"Oke, tapi nanti kita akan mati cepat. Dan aku yakin, _oneesan_ dan Mori- _san_ tidak akan menyukai kematian kita yang sepele ini."

Remaja pendek itu terdiam dengan mata mengikuti Dazai yang dengan _enjoy_ nya bertengkar menembak bahkan menggetok kepala musuh menggunakan kruknya. Tapi, bocah tetaplah bocah. Toh, sekuat apapun Dazai, ia pasti akan memiliki _limit_ dalam pertarungan, apalagi tanpa rekan dan ia harus mengalahkan sepuluh orang dewasa.

GUSRAK

Dazai terlempar beberapa meter keluar dari arena perkelahian. Tinggal Chuuya sendiri yang masih terbengong tidak paham apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa Dazai.

"Tembak mereka, Chuuya." Desis Dazai.

Chuuya masih memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan beberapa peluru melesat menggores bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

" _Ability : Yogorecchimatta Kanashimi ni."_ Dengan sekali lesatan, Chuuya menyentuh beberapa musuhnya yang masih berdiri dan membuat mereka terjatuh akibat manipulasi gravitasi miliknya yang tersalur lewat sentuhan tangannya.

Sebuah tepuk tangan meriah terdengar dari sepasang tangan remaja penuh perban yang kini terduduk dan menatap Chuuya takjub. Ekspektasinya terhadap _ability_ calon rekannya sudah melenceng jauh.

Chuuya menghela nafas lega melihat musuhnya tertarik gravitasi, "Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu menggunakan–"

DOR

Baik Chuuya maupun Dazai terperangah. Ada satu orang yang masih terbangun dengan pistol kini menodong ke arah Chuuya. Ujung pistolnya sudah mengepul tanda barusaja digunakan.

"Chuuya, tanganmu!" seru Dazai. Ia ingin menghampiri remaja bersurai oranye itu, sayangnya gips pada kakinya retak dan patah kakinya belum sembuh benar. Kruk miliknya terlempar ke laut saat ia tertendang. Kini 'calon' rekannya jatuh terduduk dengan tangan bersimbah darah. Salah satu dari musuh yang terbangun kini menodongkan ujung pistolnya tepat di kepala Chuuya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Remaja Nakahara itu bergetar hebat, antara menahan sakit lengannya dan ragu akan menembak balik atau pasrah saja.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah,"

"Chuuya!"

DOR

.

.

.

.

Kyouka dengan tenangnya memakan sup tahu milikya sambil sesekali menatap Q yang tampak asik dengan gula merah di tangannya kadang dijilatnya pelan-pelan. Di ujung meja panjang itu tampak Dazai dengan wajah manyunnya tidak mau menyentuh sedikit pun hidangan kesukaannya di atas meja, kepiting dengan berbagai macam olahannya.

"Ayolah, Dazai- _kun_ , kau benar-benar tidak mau memakannya?" Mori yang baru dating bersama Elise- _chan_ nya langsung menghampiri anak didikannya dan mengelus rambut coklat gelap ikalnya.

"Kalau Chuuya mati," ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mori, "aku yang bersalah nantinya."

KRIEEETT

Satu-satunya kamar di lantai satu rumah tua itu terbuka. Kouyou keluar bersama Chuuya yang tangan kanannya terbalut perban.

Dazai berlari menyongsong Chuuya dan memeluknya erat hingga sesak nafas, "Kau masih hidup. Kau masih hidup. Kau hidup, Chuuya."

Kepala manusia perban itu digetok pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _baka_. Yang tertembak itu tanganku, bukan kepalaku."

"Huweeee," ingus di hidungnya di lap asal-asalan pakai baju Chuuya sekenanya, "aku sudah memaksamu memakai pistol."

 _Flashback_

 _Tubuh yang lebih dewasa itu ambruk hampir menimpa Chuuya yang berada di bawahnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan menyalurkan tiap getarannya ke tubuh mungil itu. Chuuya menengok ke arah Dazai yang ikut terkesiap melihat tindakannya._

 _"_ _Dazai," suaranya sama bergetar dengan tubuhnya, "aku membunuhnya."_

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Chuuya. Kau terpojokkan."_

 _"_ _Aku membunuhnya."_

 _"_ _Tenang, Chuuya."_

 _"_ _T-tapi, aku membunuhnya."_

 _Hening._

 _Mereka terdiam satu sama lain._

 _Chuuya mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pistol barusan, kini penuh dengan darah dari korban penembakannya. Wajahnya kian pucat._

 _"_ _Dazai, aku.."_

 _BRUK_

 _Flashback end_

"Oyy, Chuuya." Tangan berperban itu dilambai-lambai tepat di depan sepasang manic safir itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Pelukan dilepas. Dazai menatap Chuuya dengan tatapan berbinar. Kedua tangan itu digenggam erat.

"Ayo kita makan-makan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyiapkan semua ini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu tau." Kruk dilangkahkan seiring langkah kaki kanannya, Dazai menggandeng Chuuya dan membawanya ke ruang makan rumah dua lantai itu. Di ruang makan, Mori, Elise, Q, Kyouka, Kouyou, dan Hirotsu tampak duduk mengelilingi meja panjang penuh masakan enak dan mewah. Di atas mereka ada tulisan menggantung _'Happy Birthday Chuuya'_ dan dihias oleh kertas krep warna-warni dan balon berbagai warna.

" _Baka_ ," Chuuya memalingkan wajah ke samping menghindari semua tatapan ke arahnya, "ulang tahunku 29 April tau."

'Calon' partnernya mengedikkan bahu jahil dan cuek lalu meninggalkannya untuk duduk di kursi yang barusan ditempati olehnya, "Kau tau, sejak beberapa bulan lalu kita bertemu, kita selalu ada tugas. Bahkan saat tanggal ulang tahunmu kita ada misi perang dengan organisasi lain. Dari aku, Elise, Q, Kyouka, dan kau, hanya kau sendiri yang belum dirayakan ulang tahunnya." Jelas Dazai santai.

"Kau.."

"Dazai- _kun_ menyiapkan semua ini sendirian, Chuuya- _kun_." Tambah Mori sambil memotongkan sebuah _cheese cake_ untuk Elise-nya.

"Ia benar-benar sibuk seminggu ini." Imbuh Hirotsu.

Chuuya mendengus cuek dan mengambil kursi untuk ia duduki, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya cuek dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mengambil beberapa makanan dan ditaruh ke atas piringnya.

.

.

.

 _Owari_

 _The End_

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Omake_

"Jadi Dazai," Chuuya mengiris _steak_ nya dan melahapnya perlahan, "kau hari ini pergi kemana? Sampai sore tadi kita bertarung di pelabuhan, kau baru muncul. Kau kemana?"

Tangannya asik mengotak-atik kepitingnya lalu menatap Chuuya dengan polosnya, "Aku menyiapkan pesta ini tentu saja."

BRAK

Semua menoleh ke arah remaja oranye yang baru saja menggebrak meja dengan kerasnya, "KAU MENGHILANG SEHARIAN INI HANYA UNTUK PESTA ABAL INI?!"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"KAU TAU? AKU MERELAKAN HARI LIBURKU HANYA UNTUK MENCARI SIALAN SEPERTIMU YANG SEBENARNYA TIDAK HILANG SAMA SEKALI!" lanjut Chuuya dengan ucapan secepat DJ _rapper_.

"Ya, Chuuya khawatir padaku."

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PEDULI PADA KYOUKA DAN Q YANG MERELAKAN HARI LIBURNYA UNTUKMU."

"Mereka terlibat skenarioku kok."

"MATI KAU DAZAI"

"Ahahahah, itu memang impianku, Chuuya~"

"HENTIKAN NADA KONYOLMU, SIALAN!"

.

.

 _Beneran Owari vroh_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Huwee, akhirnya Misa bisa merampungkan fict ini._

 _Gaje kah?_

 _Aneh kah?_

 _Aahhh, Misa hanya kekurangan asupan Soukoku. Nid Soukoku more_

 _Aaaaaahhh, nid episode besok "Soukoku"_

 _yeyeyyeyeyyeyeyeyye_

 _oya,, makasih buat ripiuw, follow, like nya yaaaaa... Misa menghargai semua apresiasi kalian,,_

 _Misa tangisin apresiasi kalian T_T_

 _wkwkkwkwkwkw,,,,_

 _See u laterzzz,,_

 _betewe Misa maen MystMess dan dapet Bad Ending,, itu feel siyalan syekalehh_

 _Ada yang bisa kasih saran biar ga dapet rute Yoosung? wkwkkwk_


End file.
